Witchbat
by JustAnotherObsessedFangirl
Summary: "Irma sweetheart there's something I need to tell you before you find out from someone else" Mom starts "When you were…taken the media started digging into everything about you and they found out about your father they thankfully couldn't find him but they did manage to corner Brucie Wayne at his building unsurprisingly Jason never told him anything about you being his daughter"


**Disclaimer I don't own anything you recognise**

 **Apologies for all my grammar mistakes**

 **I haven't read the W.I.T.C.H comics so this is canon with the TV show, I also haven't read Batman comics so this is just made up from what I know about the Bat-family**

 **Irma POV**

It's been almost two years since I became a Guardian.

Two magical and terrifying years.

And over the last two years I keep thinking of my Dad and about telling him, no I don't mean Tom Lair, I'm talking about Jason Todd-Wayne.

He and my Mom had a thing when they were both 16 a couple months before he died, my Mom moved here to be closer to family or something when she found out about me, she met Tom Lair when I was a baby and they were married within a year.

I didn't know Tom wasn't my only Dad until I was seven, when the world found out Jason Todd-Wayne 'faked his death' because apparently, he's a asshole who thought it would be funny or something.

I met him within a month cause Mom believed he had a right to know me.

The minute he was alone with me he told me straight off that he's Red-hood that he's life is dangerous and he doesn't want me involved with the 'family business'

That was eight years ago, for the most part he's been a Dad by email but still a pretty good Dad. When I first got my powers my first thought was to talk to him about it. But I didn't, only a month before he had gone into a deep cover mission no contact.

And now here I am staring at my phone trying to decide if I should contact him.

A week ago the girls and I met Raphael Sylla the new computer teacher but I recognised him from the criminal files I was forced to memorise (stupid bat-paranoia) he's a mercenary who for the last four years has been doing jobs for some crazy scientist going undercover in schools finding Metahuman kids and abducting them for the scientist's to experiment on them, in the last four year 137 meta kids have been taken and by the looks he was giving us, w.i.t.c.h is next.

I told the girls about him immediately (not mentioning anything bat related) they didn't believe me but they've been investigating with me for the last week anyway, we haven't found anything and now I'm seriously thinking about breaking my Dad's cover so he can help after all non-meta psychos are his thing, I would call a different Bat if I could but they don't even know I exist.

So here I am staring at my phone trying to decide if I should call.

Annoyed I throw my phone on my bed and start pacing by the window.

What do I do! If I don't call this creep will probably keep going and abduct more kids! But if I do two years of undercover work could be blown.

I'm interrupted from my thoughts when someone grabs me from behind and puts something metal around my neck.

Oh frak a inhibitor collar!

I reach out trying to control the water But it doesn't work thinking quick I elbow him in the stomach in surprise he loosens his grip, I grab his gun and shoot him in the leg before dropping the gun and running as fast as I can.

I run down stairs to the front door hoping to escape when I hear a gunshot and pain flares in my shoulder.

Sylla angrily limps towards me "Nice try you little-"

"Un un no need for that word" I interrupt before jumping up and trying to kicking his feet out from under him but it doesn't work and he grabs my head and hits me against the wall knocking me out.

ooooooooo

When I wake up the first thing I notice is the pain in my shoulder the second is a pounding headache ignoring the pain I open my eyes and look around I'm in a cell no guards around but there are cameras, there are other cells all with kids locked in.

I stand up winching at the pain in my shoulder which thankfully had been stitched up but the way I'm feeling I definitely haven't been given any pain meds.

My thoughts are interrupted when the cell door opens and a old bald dude walks in followed by four guards all armed, I recognise one of the guards immediately my Dad and he definitely recognises me to if the shock on his face is anything to go by.

"Irma Lair welcome I am Dr Theodore Riddle, I have brought you here to be part of a ongoing experiment, now Mr Sylla says you can control water I will need you to demonstrate" the bald creep tells me before taking out a button he presses the button and the green lights on my collar turns red.

One of the guards runs over with two buckets one full of water and one empty and put them on either side of the room.

The guards (Dad included) point their guns at me.

"Move the water to the other bucket" Riddle orders.

With a glare I move the water out of the bucket and drench all five of them "Go to hell" I tell Riddle ignoring the look on my Dad's face at me having powers.

Riddle takes a towel and dries his face "Incredible! the control you have over the water though your attitude could use an adjustment" he turns my collar back on "I will see you again soon, Manson! Clean this up"

"Yes sir" Dad responds getting a mop.

Riddle and the other leave quickly probably to dry off.

"Ok Irma they can't hear us, are you ok?" Dad asks barely moving his lips.

I turn my head so the camera can't see my face "I'm fine gunshot was through and through, did they get my friends? I thought that creep figured all of us out"

"He did. Apparently, he had four more targets but between you shooting out his kneecap wicked shot by the way and your neighbours hearing the shots your friends are safe. For now anyway" Dad answers

"Awesome!" I smile _'Irma you there?'_ Taranee calls to me telepathically sounding extremely worried _'Yep! And don't worry I'm fine'_ hear four sighs of relief.

Oh the joys of mind powers.

Wait a second that's it

' _Guys I'll call back later I have an idea'_

"These collar's, do they have to be programed for water powers or whatever or do they automatically adapt to the wearing it?" I ask

"They're programmed" he answers.

I smirk "And let me guess my is just water"

"Yeah, why do you have more powers you didn't tell me about" he asks sounding a little angry and hurt.

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you, I got the powers after you went undercover and you said only to call if it was live or death I swear I was gonna tell you"

"Well becoming a metahuman definitely counts as something I would break cover for! I've got friends with water powers! I could've helped" he tells me.

"I'm sorry! Look can we have this argument later I have an idea my collar's only set for water not for mind control so I walk out there free the other prisoners and just tell the guards to leave me alone" I tell him

He looks straight at me "You can control- never mind we'll talk about this later"

He stands up like a robot walks over to the door and unlocks it with a blank look on his face.

I get up and walk over to him "What are you doing?" "Helping you and if this goes wrong I'll just them you were controlling me then I get another shot at freeing you" he answers robotically

I smirk bat's always thinking ahead "Awesome! Alright my servant start unlocking cells!"

He does and when more guards come running I get them doing the same thing. In no time, all the cells are unlocked the kids are helping each other out and the guards (under my control) are taking the collars off everyone.

While I was getting everyone out I lost track of Dad but I few minutes later he walks out in hood gear when he sees us all gathered he takes something out of his pocket and the building explodes behind him.

"Are you insane! There are still guards in there" I yell at him "They deserve what they got for experimenting on kids" He tells me

"I get it, their horrible people that doesn't mean you kill them!" I tell him falling into an old argument "Well unless you have no choice" I add thinking of all of the people who were loyal to Phobos and Nerissa who died in 'flash floods'

"You've killed?" he whispers surprise in his voice.

Before I can come up with a answer we hear sirens "You should go" I tell him

He makes a sound of frustration "Fine, but we are talking about this later" he hands me a drive "Here I faked a bunch of info about this kidnapping ring having nothing to do with metas and I've 'talked' to the guards that are still alive they'll go along with it" he says loud enough for everyone to hear.

I nod taking the drive makes sense the world's still not very kind to those with powers and I doubt there are many in this group who want to be outed as meta's

oooooooo

An hour later I'm in the hospital (600 miles away from home in Gotham!) talking to my Mom and stepdad on speaker phone (The nurse doesn't want me holding the phone) while a nurse checks on my shoulder.

" _Sweetie there's something I need to tell you before you find out from someone else"_ Mom starts _"When you were…taken the media started digging into everything about you and…. They found out about your father they thankfully couldn't find him but they did manage to corner Brucie Wayne outside his building unsurprisingly Jason never told him about you"_ Mom finishes off sounding angry like she always does when talking about Dad.

"No, he didn't" a voice says from the doorway.

I turn to see billionaire Brucie Wayne standing there with a charming smile and a get well teddy.

With a kind smile he walks over "Hello Irma it's nice to finally meet you"

I smile back "Yeah nice to meet you to Grampa, Mom Dad can I call you back?"

They reluctantly hang up and the nurse leaves.

"You can drop the 'Brucie Wayne' act Dad told me about the Bats" I tell him secretly finding the Brucie act creepy.

He immediately drops the smile and stands up straighter "I see. of course, he did well that doesn't change the point of my visit I came to see if you're alright the first few times your kidnaped are never easy nor getting shot"

I give him a small smile "I'll be okay"

His lips twitch slightly up in his version of a smile "Good"

It's that moment when the door opens again and three people I know only from media and Dad's stories walk in Dick Grayson-Wayne, Tim Drake-Wayne and Damian Wayne my uncles

"Hi" Dick say brightly "I'm-"

"I know Dad told me your my Uncle Dickhead that's Uncle Replacement and that's Uncle Demon" I smirk.

Tim laughs "Jason has already corrupted you"

"Definitely" Dad agrees standing at the door.

"Jaybird!" Dick smiles giving Dad a hug "I thought you were still undercover"

"I was, but my daughter turned out to be the latest meta they kidnapped so plans changed" he tells them looking at me.

"What! You upset I soaked you?" I smile using my not hurt arm to move water out of the glass next to me and over his head.

"No but I will be pissed if you do it again" he tells me giving me a look.

"Tt, fantastic a meta in the family" Damien mutters.

I move the water to him and let it drop "You will pain you that Lair" Damien hisses.

We all laugh.

"Oh! Sorry you've already got company we'll come back later" Hay Lin Says from the doorway behind all the bats.

"Hay Lin! Will! Taranee! Cornelia! What are you doing here" I smile seeing my friends _'it's so good to see you guys but you came at a bad time the Wayne's know I'm a meta they were just about to question me'_ I tell them over our link.

"We came to see you of course we were worried" Will tells me before speaking on the link _'If you trust them then we trust them we'll help you tell them if you want"_

"Are you having a telepathic conversation?" Dick asks.

I turn to him surprise on my face "How did you-"

"My friend Megan's a telepath and it's her preferred way of talking" he tells us with a creepy cackle at the end.

The bats all give us looks telling us they want to know what we were talking about.

"Ok, ok so you know I have water powers what you don't know is how or why. See two years ago the five of us were chosen by the Oracle of Kandrakar to be the new Guardians. Kandrakar is responsible for taking care of a bunch of planets and pretty much act as their warriors protecting the people of those planets, we all have powers you know earth, fire, water, air, quintessence un that a fancy way of saying Will can throw lighting and talk to machines pus we all have some bonus powers and guardian forms. Ok explanation over" I tell them a little weired out by the way they study my every word.

"Wait. This Oracle just picked a random group of kids gave you powers and told you to fight for him" Dad asks.

"Kind of we only met him a year ago we had to figure it out mostly by ourselves for the first year" I tell him honestly.

"When you're healed I want all five of you on my training course I want to test your skills" Bruce tells us.

The girls share a confused look. Right there used to Brucie Wayne from TV.

"No problem Grampa-bats" I tell him

We all laugh at the wide-eyed shocked looks on the girls faces.

 **ONE-SHOT**


End file.
